It's Reason Enough For Me
by strong man
Summary: Ozzy is happy that his family accepted anther a dog into their home and the Beagle is just fired up, but is he holding out as to why? Is it his obvious crush on him?


_**This is my first fic of the movie "Ozzy"**_

 ** _Description: I most recently randomly found this on the Xbox store and will most likely consider on buying it cause I'm a sucker for those puppy eyes. So, it's SPOILER if you haven't seen and heard of it cause it's a_** _ **Spanish-Canadian computer-animated comedy film.**_

 ** _Pairings: _**Ozzy/Fronk **(Slash)**

 _ **Date:**_ July 26

A ball bounced on the hallway into the play room, Ozzy and his former cell-mate turned mate were having a race to the green ball thrown by their master 'Think you can out-run me? Ozzy asked smile and stopped right in his tracks.

The Dachshund looked at him "Is that a rhetorical question? He asked when he failed to see a shoe in front of him and tripped over on his back. Ozzy playfully laughed as he charged for the ball and bit down around it, almost covering it with his saliva until he heard that Fronk running at him full speed and tuckered him to the floor.

They rolled around a couple of times before it was the Dachshund who had won "Seems I was superior" He laughed. "Fine, just tell me your reward" He asked after sighing to his annoying gloating then Fronk pushed his nose into him indicating a kiss.

"Was that good enough for a reward? He asked. The beagle looked at him "maybe a second one would do" He said as he enjoyed the first very much. Before the Dachshund could plant another one, the Beagle finally did his part and puckered his lips cause losers can be winners as well.

The moment couldn't be more perfect for the two, with their eyes connected until they heard their names being called into the living room by their owners. "Say to ruin the moment" Ozzy said sarcastically.

"Come on, the faster we go to them then the faster we can get back" Fronk after sighing and rolled his eyes before getting off of his lover. He waited for the beagle to get up.

Once he was up-right, they dashed into the living room with no racing involved this time. The family was sitting on a couch and the dogs rush in and sat down in front of them.

"We got a big surprise for both of you" The mom said getting up and kneeling down to their level. Both Ozzy and Fronk looked at each other as their tails wagged from the excitement.

"Come on, it's in the back" She stood up and walked on outside with the dogs. Opening the door, they walked down the steps and headed to the backyard "Boy, I wonder what's the surprise" Fronk looked at his mate to guess.

It's probably something for the two of us, if you know what I mean" Ozzy said and winked at the Dachshund who tilted his head "Okay, here we are" The woman said and stepped aside, revealing a mini private tent just for them.

"I know how much you two like to spend with one another so my daughter and her dad built this" Paula said before her phone rang so she pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the Caller ID "I gotta take this, but you can look around if you want" She answered while walking back inside.

 **(0)**

The dogs looked at the tent which had a big purple curtain on the side with a golden rope tied in a knot, it was covering almost all of a part of the white fence. "You think we should go in? Fronk asked, looking at it substantially.

"It' ours" The beagle walked on over" come on" he looked back at his mate then went on inside. Fronk gulped down, but approached the tent and stepped on in a little" this seems essential and convenient" He looked around.

Ozzy was testing out the personal bed built for two "I could get used to this" He squirmed around, getting cozy until Fronk walked over "Ozzy" he pus both his paws on the edge of the bed "maybe we could use this when it gets dark" He suggested.

"Sounds like a plan" The beagle got up and jumped off out of the bed then looked at his lover until he was blindly staring "Uh, are you alright Ozzy? Fronk asked rising an eye-brow.

Oh" he shook himself out of a fantasy" I'm fine" He smiled. "Something on your mind? He asked. "I'm just excited having you live with me" He said, but that wasn't the only reason. "It's the least I can do since we broke out of the pound together" He said and smiled then walked up to press his nose against his.

Ozzy and his mate stood in that position for a couple more minutes until Ozzy's name was called front outside so the Beagle ran on out. It was his master so he panted and got on his back for her, she got down and scratched his belly which he squirmed.

"Your a good boy" She got done giving him scratches and got out a rope. She held it above his face and eyes started to follow and bit down on it'd end, he started to swing it around, but his master had the upper-hand and pulled it towards her.

Ozzy rolled up on his feet and tried to play tug-of-war with her by pulled back. Fronk came out at the second he had started and sat down in the middle, out of the way.

The girl just laughed until her parents called her inside to wash up for dinner "Be right there" She said before letting go and running inside.

Ozzy put the rope down on the grass "Need somebody to play with? The Dachshund asked before walking and picking up the rope.

"You bet" Ozzy picked back up the rope, but not before thinking about telling his mate the real reason he wanted him to live with him. He should wait cause he wouldn't want to ruin the fun they were about to have.

* * *

 _ **This took longer then expected and future notices SPOILERS don't phase me cause I think of it as a review.**_

 _ **Saw the trailer and it looks straight-forward "escapes from prison". Names of the background characters are allowed, the dobermans?**_


End file.
